Fading
by OneAtHeart
Summary: Jon and Damian were abducted by aliens and were at the mercy of the alien ship. It turns out this is no ordinary ship and their lives were put at risk. Will they make it out alive?


**Hey guys! **

**This is the first fanfiction on this account and by far the longest one-shot I ever wrote. **

**This is a _DAMIJON_ fanfiction. So if you are uncomfortable with the ship _DO NOT CONTINUE READING!_**

**I would appreciate if you would be nice giving criticisms as I can get insecure but I hope this would meet your standards. :)**

**Without further ado!**

* * *

**Fading**

**_Play Last Kiss by Taylor Swift (If you feel you want some music to set the mood)_**

Batcow snorted. 

"Ew Batcow! You got your snot and drool on me!" Jon said as he laughed cheekily.

"TT, she likes you and just excited to be with you. Be proud." Damian said smugly.

Damian was leaning against the barn wall while gingerly petting Alfred the cat on the head. Jon on the other hand has lifted himself off the ground and is circling Batcow. Batcow nibbled affectionately on his ripped jeans in return. Jon giggled louder and hugged Batcow's head. Damian smiled a little. The reason they were at the barn was because Damian figured Jon needed a reintroduction to his other 'friends'. Let's just say the first time they met, Damian and Jon were fighting each other and irking the animals. Besides they were having a day off and decided not to hang in their base after the battle with Amazo.

"Batcow stop! Hahaha!"

Jon was on the ground getting licked in the face by Batcow while he used his arms to defend himself. Damian sigh in annoyance but was content that Jon was happy. Damian just doesn't like to show it.

"Woah, Damian are you smiling?" Jon asked in an amused voice.

Damian snickered.

"You wish, you think I would smile for you?"

"When you put it that way jerk, absolutely not." Jon said with a frown.

"Back at ya, you incompetent fool."

"Idiot."

"Brat."

"Zombie."

Damian raised a brow at Jon.

"Zombie? That's the best you got?"

"You can act like one emotionless dead human being so yes a zombie." Jon said while sticking his tongue out.

"Hmph, at least I am not a hyperactive boy scout."

"Oh boo hoo for actually having emotions."

There was a sudden rumble that made Damian drop Alfred in order to maintain his balance. Jon flew up from the ground in a defensive stance.

"What was that!?" Jon yelled.

"No idea but it came from outside."

Damian and Jon pushed the barn doors wide open. There was a strong wind that blew their hair and capes in wild directions. The grass was blown to the ground in a circle as there was a white luminescent light. Both boys looked up and saw a flying saucer though it was hard to distinguish from the blinding lights.

"Superboy! Do you think you can go up and recon whether it is safe?" Damian yelled from the loud winds.

"On it, D."

Jon bent his legs before blasting off the ground and into the light. He flew above the flying saucer to see a row of triangle windows on a dome like shape with silhouettes of aliens.

"Um Robin, we might be dealing with alien life forms… besides myself." Jon spoke into the intercom.

"Come back down here, do not engage. You hear me? We don't know whether they are hostile or not."

"Ok I will come down if I can see what they look like."

"Fine but just be careful."

Jon warily edged closer to the window in attempts to catch a glimpse of the alien through the hazy window. An appendage of a hand or what looks like to be a hand struck out. Jon flinched backwards and zipped back towards where Damian was.

"Damian! They spotted me! Agh!"

Jon was stopped on his tracks as a tentacle-like metal wire grasped his left leg. He tried to punch it but his hands were getting grasped and pulled behind his back. He turned his head to see his hands entwined with the metal wire in a tight formation. Jon was beginning to activate his heat vision when his world turned dark. He tried heating the wire but burn himself a little. His efforts were growing futile and full-blown panic took over his body. His body felt more constricted and he screamed for someone. Anyone.

"Help! Damian! I can't move or do anything even with my superpowers!"

Damian witnessed Jon getting engulfed in a tangle of wires and used his grappling hook to get on the flying saucer. Damian ran to the rim of the flying saucer before leaping off onto Jon. He took out his batarang before using it as a knife to try and cut Jon free.

"Jon hang on, I am getting you out of here."

Jon mumbled as the wires were almost covering his face. The wires whipped back before pushing Damian off. Damian shot his grappling hook for it to hook at the edge of the flying saucer. Damian looked up with no sign of Jon and cursed as he was too late. He grabbed onto his grappling line before hauling himself up and swung dangerously as the saucer began to move at a alarming rate. There was ray of light that tried to shoot at him but he dodged by swinging himself away from the danger. He tried this a few more times in quick succession before two rays of light shot at him. He got hit with the second one and felt he was being sucked into the ship. Damian was inching bit by bit to the flying saucer as he held tightly onto the line of the grappling hook. The force became stronger that the hook unbuckled that Damian was helplessly dragged into the void of the saucer.

"No!"

He felt the air get knocked out of him as he landed harshly on his back before his vision fade in and out of darkness.

* * *

Damian felt excruciating pain as he grasped his head with both of his hands. He gasped and felt a strong wave of nausea. It felt like his ears were humming loudly and it did not help with the sickening feeling he was currently experiencing. The unpleasant sensations don't seem to be fading that it made Damian roll over from his back and vomit whatever was in his stomach. He couldn't breathe for a moment as he kept retching bile from his stomach. He slowly gained composure and was able to take some slow unsteady breaths. Damian raised one of his hands to wipe his mouth before opening his eyes. His vision was a blur and he could see double of his surroundings. He exerted force on his arms to support his body but trembled uncontrollably. He blinked several times to focus his vision once he stood up. He felt a wave of nausea again and took a deep breath to settle the nausea. Damian collapsed on his knees when there was a loud humming with an incoherent language shouting loudly in his brain. He opened his eye for a moment to see a silhouette of what was most likely the alien. Were they trying to communicate with him?

Damian panted when the humming stopped and found the energy to stand on his legs again. The fog from his brain and vision has lifted. He finally gained some composure over his body and noticed he was in a white room with a metallic floor. There was a red and blue figure in his peripheral vision. He concentrated more on what the red and blue was and it was Jon. Jon laid on his side unconscious and he was so still. Damian made his way over to him but he felt so drained of energy that it was a slow and painful process. He felt like his energy was being sapped on heavily and there wasn't much he could do about it. They were at the mercy of the aliens but he needed to stay calm for Jon. Damian fell to his knees with a grunt while being inches away from Jon and crawled to his side. Damian raised his right arm and squeezed Jon's arm tightly.

"J-jon...wake up…" Damian said weakly while shaking him gently.

Damian turned Jon to his back and immediately became aware of how pale he was. Damian used two fingers to feel for a pulse on Jon's neck.

Nothing. No pulse. This was bad. Really bad.

Damian leaned over to see if there was any breath by placing his face near his mouth. Damian could not detect any breaths of air. Damian placed his left hand with his fingers apart over Jon's chest and used his fingers from his right hand to interlock in the gaps between his left hand. Damian did several compressions before opening Jon's mouth and blowing some deep puffs of air. He switched between compressions and blowing air into Jon's lungs. Damian was trying really hard to keep him alive and restart his heart. It was by the fifth time he did the compressions, he was starting to assume the worse for Jon. Damian's eyes began to well up with tears a little. He couldn't lose his best friend. Not like this.

"Jon...c'mon you are stronger than this. Keep fighting. Please."

Damian refused to give up and he was getting desperate. Compressions were getting harder and his puffs of air were getting stronger. He shakily placed his mouth over Jon's and blew a deep breath. Jon started to cough and gasp for air but still remained unconscious. Jon taking a deep breath on his own was the most relieving sound he had heard. Jon's chest rose and fell on his own which made Damian's muscles relax immediately. Damian was still trembling from the CPR he conducted and he was also terrified of losing Jon for good. Damian clasped his hands together tightly to relieve some of the stress he had. Superboy may have been good for now but they needed to get out of here. Damian could tell his energy was being sapped by an unknown external force which was what made him weak and he assumed the same thing was happening for Jon.

Damian laid on his back from exhaustion and his eyes droop. Maybe Damian could sleep for just a moment. He closed his eyes before sitting straight up.

No, he couldn't sleep not when Jon needed him. If he slept, he may never wake up again from his lack of energy.

Damian groaned as he forced himself to stand up again. He scanned the current vicinity they were trapped in and tried looking for a possible escape route. He reached his hand to his waist and realised his utility belt was gone. The aliens were smarter than he initially thought. He had to rescue themselves from the kidnappers without tools. The old fashioned way, he went to one of the walls in the room and leaned against it for support. He treaded slowly while he used his hands to find a possible loose panel or knocking it from time to time to check if it is hollow. Damian came across a particular section of the wall where the knocking sounded louder. It must be some sort of concealed door, Damian attempted to kick and punch the wall in efforts to bust it open. He glanced back occasionally to ensure that Jon was still breathing.

As Damian used his right hand to punch the wall, it dissipated before his fist could make contact with the wall. Damian ended punching something dark and fleshy. He observed what he just looked at which was shadowy figures with no distinguishable features apart from two white glowing eyes. It had two legs and two arms each or whatever it is. The alien cried out gibberish while waving both of its fingerless appendages wildly. Damian leaped and gave a hit on its head to shut it up and went back into the room to gently lift one of Jon's limp arms over his shoulder as he dragged him into the hallway.

Damian lowered Jon as he heard multiple thuds heading down the hallway they were in. Damian got into his fighting stance and stood in front of Jon protectively. There were about five of the aliens and Damian lunged at them. He kept fighting with different forms of punches and kicks. He dodged when he could but got hit back with a few scratches on his costume and face. Each punch he lashed out made him weaker, his body movements made him mores sluggish and slow. He was hit in the stomach sending him backwards when he looked up, there were two left and so he kept throwing attacks to keep Jon safe at whatever cost. After multiple attacks, he let out one swift kick knocking the two aliens together against the wall. The aliens slid to the ground unconscious along with the other three. Damian fell on his knees as his vision swam and he felt lightheaded. He shook his head and willed for his body to hold on just a little longer. He shakily grabbed Jon's arm again and sling his arm over his shoulders. He slowly dragged Jon at a slow pace to escape this abomination of a ship. Damian reached the end of the corridor and heard more cries as he looked both ways to see a horde of aliens coming directly at the duo. Damian felt an intense headache and nausea again but ignored it due to the dire circumstances. In front of them was a triangle window that lines up one of the walls in the hallway.

Unfortunately, Damian felt like he was on the verge of fainting and he was worried Jon needed medical attention. The only option was to jump out through the window. Damian stood back before using his body to crack the glass which shattered and jumped out of the ship. They were falling and he could hear faint screeches in the distance. Damian knew they were falling from a high distance as the trees, buildings and twinkling lights of a town looked small but was growing bigger and bigger at a fast pace. He still had Jon's arm over his shoulder but realised he didn't want to let go of Jon in case he got hurt from the fall. Damian did not have his grappling hook nor could he use his cape to glide down safely. Damian hugged Jon tightly to his chest while turning him away from the ground.

There was a sharp intense pain that shot up Damian's back and head. He got the wind knocked out of him before he could cry out in pain. There were a few more impacts that probably caused bruises on his battered body. When his body stopped being tossed about, he pried his eyes open weakly and saw Jon's body which was left unschathed. Damian exhaled in relief though it hurt his chest and panicked when he saw a pool of blood close to Jon. Did Jon get injured from the fall? It took Damian a few seconds to understand that the blood was his. Damian never really thought about death since there was the power of the Lazarus pit. That was miles away and there was no way his body can endure that long. Damian gave a few hacking coughs into his gloved hand and saw more blood. He was pretty sure he was in pain but he was so exhausted that he was numb to it. He had the sudden urge to bawl his eyes out and he was scared of dying. Grayson wasn't here to tell him that this wasn't real when it very much is. Dying that one time was more than enough, he reached his hand to his chest and remember the blade going through his chest. It hurt like hell yes but death also came as fast as the pain. He was alone and miserable. He felt he deserved his death from committing so many sins and Damian is returning to his punishment in hell. Deprived from happiness and love. It didn't matter though, at least when he died, he knew Jon was safe and his mind slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jon squinted his eyes and moaned from the light shining through his eyelids. He clenched his fists before lifting his hand to block the light from his eyes. He felt a tug on his hand and open his eyes slowly before shutting them immediately. The light hurt his eyes and with more preparation, he opened his eyes after blinking several times. Jon observed his hand that had a tube and tape attached to it. He took note of how there was a light green blanket covering him up to his chest. As his senses slowly returned one by one, it occurred to him there were beeping, dripping and gentle puffs of air sounds in close proximity. He searched for the source of the sound and noticed to his right and left, there were various machinery with monitors with one of them showing a green line that was following his heartbeat. He felt a weird sensation around his nose and reached to feel a tube going across his face and into his nostrils. It was probably oxygen and came to realisation that his other hand was warm. He shifted his view to catch a sight of his mom lying her head against the edge of the mattress. Lois was clasping her hands around one of Jon's hands and was sleeping soundly while sitting on a dark brown coloured chair. He slipped his hand away from the grip to give Lois a nudge.

"M-mom?" his voice croaked from underuse.

He coughed a little from his throat being dry. Lois mumbled and groaned before she immediately rose from her seat with widened eyes. She cupped Jon's face with both of her hands and tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Jon! Honey! I was so scared, the doctors told me you were so incredibly weak that there wasn't much they can do apart from keeping a close eye on you. Oh gods, I was so afraid of losing you.."

Lois hugged Jon tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Too tight...mom!"

Lois backed off and wiped her tears with both her hands. She smiled gently and Jon felt a pang of guilt as he saw the bags under her eyes. Jon knew he worried his mother to death.

"I'm sorry mom...but I need to ask how long was I o-"

Jon coughed harshly and Lois quickly poured him a cup of water before placing it gently against his lips. Jon grabbed the cup and drank quickly. He felt a hand rubbing his back. When his throat felt less itchy, he tried to put down the cup but Lois whisked it away from his hand. Lois pulled the chair closer to the bed as she sighed.

"Try to remain calm when I tell you this ok? You were out for two weeks. Batman found you with Damian and you in very unstable conditions. We had no idea you both got so hurt. If you never made it Jon, I don't know what I would do..." Lois whispered.

Jon placed his hand on her shoulder as a form of reassurance.

"Mom there was nothing you could have done, I was kidnapped by an alien ship...Wait! Damian is hurt? Is he ok? I gotta see him!" Jon cried with anxiety.

Jon sat up but was quickly pushed down by Lois.

"Jon! No! Don't strain yourself ok? You just woke up! Damian he's..he's…"

Lois covered her mouth and looked away.

"No...did he?"

Jon was too terrified to ask what has happened to his partner. He was starting to assume the worst.

"Honey no no… He is just in coma and in critical condition but I promise I will bring you to see him tomorrow ok? It's late now and you should take it easy for now."

Jon felt his entire world slow down when he heard his mom uttered those words. He wrung his hands together shakily before he swung his legs to the side of the bed. He stood up while ripping the tube off his face and IV off his wrist. Lois grabbed Jon's hand as he grabbed his dark blue jumper and jeans hung on the clothes rack.

"Jon No! You can't go in your current condition! We can figure this out together!"

Jon pulled his hand away and quickly removed the hospital gown before wearing his outfit.

"Mom, I need to see him for myself...If anything happened to Damian...I can't...forgive myself. Besides he would do the same for me."

Jon gave Lois a determined look before opening the window and flying through Metropolis under the glow of the Moon. Lois was bewildered and anxious over her son before taking out her smartphone. She dialled for Bruce to let him know of who was coming and to keep an eye out.

"Bruce...I have good news and bad news…"

* * *

Jon flew across an expanse amount of land before seeing a familiar sight of Wayne Manor where it was all dull and dark. He flew to the window located at the top right side of the mansion and landed on the balcony of a room. He walked towards the window and tried to take a peek through the curtains to no avail. Jon pushed the doorknob to open the balcony door but it was bolted shut. Jon pulled the door open by breaking the lock with his super strength. Jon didn't really care about courtesy at the moment. He entered the room that he knew was Damian's from many visits. Jon covered his mouth with both hands from the grim sight he was witnessing.

There was an array of machinery similar to the one that was in Jon's room but the amount of IV bags that hung on the stand was overwhelming as it all clustered together whereby multiple tubes attached to his arm. The monitor that displayed his heartbeat was beeping at irregular intervals and perhaps the most grim looking picture was Damian himself. Damian had a bandaged head where his hair only came out in tufts. His chest was thickly bandaged with specks of blood and a casted arm in a sling. Damian's face was as pale as a sheet with an oxygen face mask strapped over his mouth and nose and a single gauze over his cheek. The face mask has vapours when Damian exhaled from the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Jon felt himself stumble a bit from shock as he slowly walked closer to Damian. He didn't dare to reach out to touch him as he looked so fragile and could break under his touch. Jon instead grabbed the bed frame with trembling hands as he sniffled a little. There was a sudden swing of the door and Jon whipped his head to see a unmistakable tall dark figure with pointed ears.

"Batman? What are you doing here?"

Bruce crouched to meet Jon's eyes and removed his cowl. Bruce had soft blue eyes at the moment as he met with Jon's eyes.

"I could be asking you the same thing son. Lois told me you were coming when you've just awakened. You should take it easy, you still look a little pale and get your wrist looked at before its infected." Bruce spoke softly as he placed both of his hands on Jon's shoulders.

Jon looked at the dried blood on his wrist where the IV needle was. Jon bit his lip as he swayed his head.

"I'm fine but what about him? Is he...gonna die?" Jon said as his voice cracked.

"It is hard to say at the moment since he slipped into a coma from being immensely weak and injured. We are worried moving him will cause more harm than good. Damian has been holding on for two weeks and all we can do is trust in him ok? I will get into the bottom of the alien life forms you encountered. They seem to be able to drain your energy from your body which led to your current conditions. You were lucky I found you when I did."

"But what if he doesn't survive because of me?" Jon said as a single tear streamed down his face.

"He saved you by using his body to shield yours. He knew the risks. This was his choice not yours." Bruce said in a comforting tone.

"He's so stupid, he should have saved himself and I am immune to most injuries. Ugh."

Jon vision swam wildly before he fell forward against Bruce's chest. Bruce caught Jon before lifting him into his arms.

"Get some rest, everything is fine now."

That was the last thing Jon had heard before losing grip over reality.

* * *

Voices were the first thing Jon heard as his mind crept back to consciousness.

"He overexerted and stressed himself, Clark. He will be fine after getting plenty of rest."

"Haih, I know it's just been hard on all of us. Jon being awake gives me and Lois so much relief. I just wish there was something we could have done to stop our kids from getting hurt."

Jon slowly sat up while rubbing his head as he felt dizzy.

"Jon! Hey how are you feeling buddy?"

Jon moaned a little before blinking a few times to see Superman in costume. That he was on a couch by a fireplace as to what looks like to be the living room. He also noticed his wrist was clean and had a bandage on the needle wound.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Bruce told me you collapsed just after leaving the hospital. You had me and Lois worried for a moment there. You need to take it easy, the strange creatures really did a number on you."

"I know, it's just the way with Damian is now. I just want to stick by him like how he did with me when we got captured. I don't want to give up on him but he looked so vulnerable. I don't know what to do Dad."

Jonathan never really cried as he always found a way to be optimistic but the sight of Damian being so lifeless felt so wrong to him. He was horrified. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face. He shivered as he started crying, no matter how much he wanted to stop. He felt a hug embrace him as his head was now in Clark's shoulder.

"Its ok Jon, I know you must feel like you can do more but Damian would want you to be strong for him ok? Just hang on. Don't give up on him as he is still fighting a battle."

Jon took a deep breath before stepping back and wiping his face.

"You're right Dad, he needs me and I will stay by his side til he wakes up."

"That's the spirit! But look after yourself for the time being ok?"

"Okay...Can I stay here until he wakes up?"

Clark furrowed his brows and turned his head to Bruce. Bruce shifted his glances between Clark and Jon.

"You can stay, we have a spare bed in the manor. Promise me you will take care of yourself so you won't faint like that again."

Jon nodded eagerly as he had a determined look in his eyes. Jon felt optimistic about this situation and bowed down in a respectful manner at Bruce.

"Thank you , I won't let you down."

"Kiddo, no need to be so polite, just call the old man 'Bruce'." Clark said while ruffling his hair.

"It's nice I get respect from your kid, you're a good kid Jon. It's still early in the morning, go hit the sack for the day."

Jon hugged Clark one more time before he followed Alfred who ushered for him to follow him. Alfred led Jon to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. Jon went and sat on the bed before dismissing Alfred. Alfred made his way to sit next to Jon on the bed.

"You look distraught, Jonathan. Is Damian's condition bothering you?"

"I believe he will be okay. He is my best friend and this is first time I have seen him so vulnerable."

"You know Master Damian spoke very highly of you and I seen him expressed himself in a way that no one could. You opened his stone cold heart Jon and for that I am grateful."

Alfred smiled warmly at him and Jon felt his heart flutter. He clutched his heart and smiled with content.

"Thanks Alfred, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime Jonathan, now get some sleep. Oh and one more thing, try to knock instead of breaking the balcony door next time."

"Right! Sorry Alfred, Goodnight."

Alfred closed the door with a soft creak and Jon leapt out of bed before entering the hallway and into Damian's room. He gently made his way to Damian's bedside without the bed frame before sitting down on a chair and held one of his hands as he laid his head at the side of his bed. His eyes droop heavily as he yawned.

"Stay strong Damian, I know you can fight it. Hold on."

* * *

It has been a month since Jon moved into Wayne Manor and has become accustomed to the way of life. When Jon fully recovered and gained back his strength, he attended school and visited his parents in Metropolis in his free time. Alfred happily made meals for Jon to distract him from his worries from Damian. Alfred would still make sure that Damian is doing alright and the equipment was running. Bruce still conducts his duties as Batman but sits down with his son to chat with him about his day and how much he missed him. Most of the time, Jon was by Damian's side talking about what he missed at school or reading stories to him as if he was awake. Sometimes Jon would break down when there was hiccup in Damian's recovery but talking to Alfred has helped him stay sane. Jon also took the liberty to tending to Damian's pets and making sure they were healthy and well. The benefits of living in the farm has finally become useful for something.

"Batcow! Hello girl, how are you doing today?"

Jon walked towards Batcow and scratched her head. Jon dropped some hay on the ground for Batcow to nibble on. While Alfred the cat rubbed against Jon ankles as he filled the bowl with cat food. The cat purred in delight at seeing Jon as he gave the cat attention and played with him. Alfred the cat dug his face into the bowl. Jon wiped a sweat from his brow before tending to Titus and lifting up a sack of dog food with ease and pouring it into his bowl.

"Good boy, Titus. Try to finish the food this time and not wander off. I have my eye on you."

Titus whined sadly before eating his food.

"I know boy, I am worried about him too." Jon said sadly before gently patting his back.

Jon closed the barn doors and took a stroll in the garden to clear his head. Jon then headed back into the manor and back to his usual spot which was by Damian's side. With a low rumble of dragging the chair to Damians bedside, Jon sat down while observing Damian. Damian looked less wrapped up in bandages and more like himself. The bandages on his head were mostly gone apart from a gauze and there were a few strands of bandages still wrapped around his chest. His arm was still in the cast but was making progress to being fully mended. Damian also didn't have a oxygen mask anymore and the IV bags were not as many as Jon initially saw. His heartbeat was also more steady and consistent.

Jon saw the movement of Damian's eyes under his eyelids and rubbed his eyes again. Damian was finally waking up.

"Damian? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmm…Ah…" Damian groaned as he showed his green eyes to Jon.

Jon didn't see those green eyes for a long time that he gasped that Damian has finally awakened. Damian blinked several times before his gaze met Jon's. How much Jon missed those green eyes and stare.

"J-jon? I-I… H-how am I a-alive?" Damian said with a hoarse voice.

Damian attempted to push himself up but Jon quickly pressed his hand against his chest to lay back down.

"Easy Damian. Relax."

Damian stopped struggling as he laid back down.

"Batman saved us and this will be difficult to hear but you have been in a coma for a month and a half."

Damian's mouth gaped as he rubbed a shaky hand through his hair.

"I-I didn't think I-I was going to make it… Y-"

Damian coughed and covered his mouth with his uninjured hand. Jon filled a cup of water before feeding it to Damian.

"Thanks, Jon I saw you dead and ugh was that all a dream?"

"No Damian, it was real...you saved me by using your body to shield mine...why?"

Damian sighed and looked outside the window. Damian's mind was hazy but the conversation was restoring his memory in bits and pieces.

"What do you mean 'why'? You are my partner."

"You knew I was half-kryptonian, I could have handled it and then you wouldn't have ended up like this…" Jon whispered as he lowered his head.

Damian used his free hand to lift Jon's face up and his eyes were teary.

"I saved you because...you already died on the ship once and I had to do CPR...I couldn't lose you again." Damian said with a blush on his face.

"W-wait! Y-you kissed me!?"Jon said with a growing blush.

"Jon! You were dead! You had no pulse and I would never let anything happen to you. I swear on my life."

"Damian, technically that means you saved me twice even though you knew it would lead to outcomes like this."

Damian let his hand fall to the bed again.

"I wanted you to live...You are too important to me and the world needs a good hero like you, Jon Kent."

Jon stood up and leaned his face close to Damian's face.

"You are forgetting the world needs a Damian Wayne as well."

"Don't be ridiculous J, you know-"

Damian was interrupted when Jon kissed him while placing one hand on his cheek. Damian widened his eyes as the kiss felt soft and delicate. It was a short lived kiss but Damian enjoyed it more than he thought. Jon retracted back and looked away while blushing as close as a red tomato.

"I love you, Damian. I think I have when I finally understood you as a person… Sorry that was uncalled for."

Damian laughed and smiled widely.

"I love you too, Jon and I am glad you feel the same way. But you don't get to call the shots. I have more experience than you do still" Damian said while using his thumb of his free hand to point to himself.

Jon hugged Damian and Damian used his free hand to rub Jon's back. Jon smelled like flowers and he really want to understand Jon in every possible way. This is love after all, isn't it? Damian felt foreign to the feeling but it wasn't as disgusting as he thought. He kinda liked it actually.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Til Next Time,**

**OneAtHeart**


End file.
